


Murphy navideño

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Según la Ley de Murphy, todo lo que puede salir mal, saldrá mal. Bill lo ha comprobado en carne propia cada Navidad, pero este año será diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy navideño

Bill había tenido tres años consecutivos en los que la época navideña había estado coloreada con tintes de desastre en letras mayúsculas.

 

Un año sufrió un accidente automovilístico el mismo veinticuatro y tuvo que estar hospitalizado; otro, había encontrado a su novia de unos cuantos meses engañándole con su compañero de piso en su propia cama; y nada más la Navidad previa, el desfile por el que había cancelado todos sus planes se pospuso en último momento, dejándolo más solo que un perro callejero en la capital de un país desconocido y bebiendo champán israelí hasta no saber dónde estaba ni quién era. Está de más decir que tuvo una resaca espantosa.

 

Tres años sin tregua alguna. Pero Bill estaba decidido a que ahora fuera diferente, a romper su maldición navideña, como le gustaba llamarla cuando no estaba molesto o deprimido. No trabajo, no accidentes, no infidelidades, no nada. Estaba resuelto a reunirse con su familia la misma víspera, lleno de obsequios y con un genuino verdadero buen humor.

 

Desde principios de noviembre salió a hacer compras para seleccionar regalos ideales, reservó su pasaje y había anunciado con mucha antelación que por fin se iba a tomar aquellas vacaciones postergadas desde hacía tanto.

 

Nada podía salir mal… Excepto que existe la Ley de Murphy.

 

Había sido algo fuera de su control y contra lo que no podía liberar su ira: el tiempo. Berlín estaba siendo azotada sin merced por la peor tormenta en décadas y los vuelos habían sido cancelados. Ir en auto con el estado de las carreteras era suicidio y Bill, con resignación, con fastidio, agarró su teléfono para avisarle a su mamá que a menos que el cielo dejara como por arte de magia de estar cayéndoles encima, no llegaría.

 

_—Billy, cielo, no será lo mismo sin ti._

 

La voz de su madre le llegaba distorsionada, sin embargo, se percibía el cariño con tanta claridad que Bill no pudo más que sonreír, sintiéndose un patán por visitar a su familia tan pocas oportunidades al año. Siempre tenía un pretexto que podía parecer válido al resto pero que en su interior sabía que no era más que eso, un pretexto.

 

—Seré el primero en subirme a un avión apenas se reanuden los vuelos —afirmó sin ahorrarse la sonrisa de sus labios, a pesar de que su mamá no podía verlo—. ¿Ya están todos allá?

 

_—La Nana llegó con… y Adelaide hace unas horas, así que… Oh, olvidaba que… Bill y… debes…_

 

Y, de pronto, de entrecortado pasó a silencio.

 

—¿Mamá? ¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó, añadiendo un “genial” sarcástico al comprobar que la línea había muerto.

 

Afuera se escuchaban truenos y ocasionalmente el cielo se veía iluminado por rayos. Nunca le habían agradado las tormentas, al menos ahora ya no les tenía ese miedo que de niño le obligaba a refugiarse en la cama de sus papás. Como para desairarlo, justo en ese momento un trueno cayó cerca e hizo que las ventanas retumbaran. Bill saltó en su mismo sitio y el corazón se le subió a la garganta para que a continuación frunciera el sueño.

 

—Hey, un sano respeto no es miedo —susurró a nadie en particular.

 

Miró el teléfono que todavía estaba en su mano y suspiró, dejándolo a un lado. Tanto la nevera como la despensa estaban prácticamente vacías y la electricidad había sido cortada. Como guinda del pastel, estaba solo. Esa nochebuena también sería una ruina al igual que años anteriores y, aunque no lo admitiera, en el fondo esperaba su milagro navideño.

 

Cuando Bill despertó, la tormenta había amainado, su teléfono volvía a tener línea y estaba a una nada de la hipotermia. Al parecer, quedar dormido encima de la cama solamente envuelto en un cobertor no había sido la más brillante de sus ideas.

 

Con los dientes castañeando, se puso dos pares de calcetines, de esos colorines que utilizaba en casos de emergencia, una bufanda verde y amarillo, y el chaquetón más grueso que encontró en su ropero, rojo y un crimen en sí mismo contra la moda, regalo en broma de su mejor amigo hacía muchos, muchos años, razón por la cual no se deshacía de él. Se veía ridículo pero no importaba ya que las paredes desnudas de su departamento no tenían mucho sentido de la estética.

 

En la cocina se sirvió un té muy caliente y llamó a la aerolínea, sin sentirse demasiado decepcionado al enterarse que los vuelos seguirían cancelados hasta nuevo aviso. Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a la ventana, contemplando el panorama níveo.

 

Los minutos siguieron arrastrándose hasta que escuchó un primer porrazo en la puerta, sobresaltándole. El segundo lo escuchó con desconfianza y el tercero fue el que le alentó a ver quién era después de encender una vela. El pasadizo estaba oscuro y apenas pudo distinguir una figura varonil por la mirilla.

 

—¿Quién es? —preguntó extrañado, considerando la fecha, la hora y el odioso clima.

 

—Tom, tu vecino del último piso.

 

Arrugando la frente, abrió la puerta y comprobó que en efecto era Tom frotándose las manos, nariz media roja y trenzas negras luciéndose debajo de una bandana y bufanda blancas.

 

Tom Kaulitz era dueño del lujoso edificio de diez pisos en la zona exclusiva a la que Bill se había mudado menos de dos meses atrás, cuando simultáneamente incrementó su paga por desfile en unos cuantos miles de euros y su relación de unos meses con un rapero muy conocido se fue a pique en una fiesta de famosos y frente a la lente de fotógrafos de las magazines y periódicos más conocidos del medio. Había sido _tan_ vergonzoso.

 

—¿Me dejas pasar? Aquí hace un frío endemoniado —dijo Tom, afianzando la bufanda en su cuello y pasando la lengua por el piercing de su labio. Bill asintió, sin dejar que la confusión abandonara su rostro, y se hizo a un lado—. Feliz Navidad, por cierto —agregó Tom—. Te tengo un regalo.

 

—¿Regalo? ¿Uh?

 

—Yo. Yo soy tu milagro navideño —contestó con simpleza y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 

Bill, que estaba prendiendo otra vela para iluminar un poco más el ambiente, no evitó enarcar una ceja, viendo de reojo a Tom sentarse a sus anchas en el sillón. Había pensado esas mismas palabras antes de quedar dormido.

 

—No me mires así, estaba bromeando —dijo Tom ante su falta de respuesta—. Así como tú, estoy atrapado aquí solo como una ostra. ¿Qué te parece?

 

A Bill no le parecía nada.

 

Tom y él no tenían una relación cercana ni mucho menos. El contrato de alquiler había sido firmado por su asistente después de que le diera el visto bueno al quedar encantado con los ventanales amplios, el fastuoso baño principal con su jacuzzi y sus pisos de mármol. A los pocos días, Tom le dio una bienvenida oficial y luego de eso se habían cruzado unas cuantas veces en el ascensor y entablado una conversación trivial.

 

—Me gusta cómo estás vestido, por cierto —añadió Tom.

 

Ante esto, Bill abrió la boca para replicar pero al procesar lo que Tom había dicho, bajó la mirada, estudiándose y sintiendo el rostro caliente. Estaba usando el chaquetón rojo, calcetines de varios colores vivaces, y una bufanda verde y amarillo. Estaba como un payaso o como si arcoíris le hubiera llovido encima. Su sonrojo incrementó.

 

—No esperaba visita —dijo finalmente, justificándose. Se sentó en el brazo de uno de los sofás y cruzó las piernas, intentado no prestar atención a que así se le veía más los calcetines.

 

—Te ves bien, Bill. Como siempre.

 

Tom había hablado con voz segura, con un claro coqueteo en su tono. Bill tomó aire y pensó algo inteligente para decir, como devolver el halago o replicar con un sarcasmo. No se le ocurrió nada, y estrujó sus manos.

 

—Tom, no quiero ser descortés, pero en serio ¿qué haces aquí? Es víspera de Navidad y ni siquiera nos conocemos _tan_ bien.

 

—¿Te soy sincero? Creo que el azar nos ha unido. —Bill no pudo evitar resoplar. El sonido de la lluvia se hacía más intenso.

 

—¿Crees en eso? Qué patraña.

 

—No, no creo —concedió Tom, sonriendo—. Pero es una buena línea, ¿no? Cambiaré entonces mi respuesta a que estaba solo y sabía que tú también lo estabas. Vine, te vi todo decorado como un árbol de Navidad y supe que había hecho lo correcto.

 

Bill sintió que el rostro le ardía a la vez que un surco profundo se pronunciaba entre sus cejas.

 

—¿Siempre dices tantas tonterías?

 

—A veces. —Tom rió y Bill sonrió sin saber en específico por qué—. He estado bebiendo, ¿uh? Por eso estoy medio…

 

—¿Borracho? —inquirió intrigado.

 

—No —negó Tom—. Cerca.

 

Bill no hizo ningún comentario, sabiendo que si aparte de su nevera y despensa, su bar no estuviese desierto, hubiera repetido lo del año pasado y tomado hasta rodar por el suelo sin importarle una resaca y dolor punzante en la cabeza.

 

—¿Por qué estás solo en víspera de Navidad, Tom? —Tenía curiosidad. Verdadera curiosidad.

 

Los poco que sabía de Tom lo había escuchado de casualidad una vez en el ascensor cuando una pareja que rentaba el noveno piso estaba cotilleando: los señores Kaulitz eran acaudalados, tenían casas en diversas partes del mundo y no tenían un trato muy cercano con su hijo. Eso era todo.

 

Al escuchar su pregunta, Tom se encogió de hombros, acrecentando sus ganas de saber.

 

—Yo iba a viajar a reunirme con mi familia pero el tiempo interfirió —contó con un suspiro, evitando así que el silencio hiciera las cosas más incómodas—. Te invitaría más vino, cerveza o lo que sea que estabas tomando si tuviera.

 

—Era escocés y yo sí tengo más. En mi departamento.

 

Esa era una invitación.

 

Bill lo consideró unos segundos, llegando a la conclusión de que no había razón para rechazarla, no tenía mejores planes y si la tormenta se agravaba, no estaría solo. Además Tom era guapo y atractivo.

 

—¿Es una proposición indecente, señor Kaulitz? —molestó con fingida gravedad.

 

—Claro. Bajé cuatro niveles teniendo en mente no regresar solo a mi frío y triste departamento.

 

Con una risotada burlona de parte de Bill, fueron hacia las escaleras y subieron al piso de Tom.

 

El departamento del dueño del edificio resultó precisamente todo lo contrario a lo que era el de Bill y a lo que él había esperado que fuera: estaba bien amoblado en tonos sobrios y era elegante. Las paredes tenían un par de pinturas abstractas y bajo la tenue luz de las velas no se podía vislumbrar ningún objeto fuera de su lugar.

 

—Me gusta —dijo Bill, recibiendo la copa de vino rosé que Tom le tendía.

 

—No me sorprende, tengo un excelente gusto.

 

—Y humilde como pocos —replicó Bill con sorna, antes de beber algo del contenido de su copa, saboreando con satisfacción el alcohol—. ¿En qué trabajas?, si no es molestia preguntar.

 

—Ahora mismo en nada —contestó Tom sin darle importancia—. Tú eres modelo —afirmó a continuación sin darle oportunidad cuestionar sobre su falta de oficio—, ¿cómo te metiste en la industria?

 

Esa no era una historia que a Bill le gustaba compartir, así que escuetamente relató que a los dieciséis fue descubierto en un centro comercial por alguien importante y con su propia agencia de modelos. Tom le observó como si supiera que lo que le estaba contando no era totalmente cierto, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

 

—¿Por qué estás solo? Te lo pregunté antes y me ignoraste —preguntó buscando enrumbar hacia otro lado la charla.

 

—No lo tomes como algo personal pero no quisiera hablar de eso.

 

El tono de voz empleado por Tom era despreocupado, sin embargo, Bill notó cómo su mirada se apagaba con tristeza. Tragó de golpe lo que quedaba en su copa, sin evitar que sus cejas se fruncieran y sintiendo que la curiosidad le picaba las costillas de manera fastidiosa e incisiva.

 

—La idea de que tengas un misterio no sé si te hace más atractivo o me produce rechazo —confesó para descargar algo de la inquina que tenía en el estómago por el “misterio sin resolver” que rodeaba al apuesto heredero de los Kaulitz. Podría justificarse diciendo que era el vino, ¿pero a quién mentía? No sabía amarrarse la lengua, iba más allá de su capacidad.

 

Escuchó a Tom reírse y su desazón se acentuó en una dirección definitiva.

 

—No te hagas ilusiones, no tengo ningún misterio —estableció cuando su risa murió—. Pero más importante todavía, supuesto intriga o no, igual te gusto. Ambos lo sabemos.

 

—Yo también te gusto —dictaminó Bill con confianza, sin estar dispuesto a que Tom ganara el fingido juego de seducción.

 

—No lo negaré.

 

—Me parece bien.

 

Tenía buena resistencia al alcohol, a fuerza había tenido que adquirir cultura etílica por la innumerable cantidad de eventos a los que tenía que asistir y en los que no faltaba aquella señora acaudalada que quería colgarse de su brazo o caballeros que no merecían tal denominación que le invitaban tragos con intenciones indecorosas. Todo eso no evitó que cuando la tercera botella fue destapada, su cabeza estuviese nublada y la sonrisa y los gestos de Tom alumbrados a la luz de la vela no fueran más que combustible a su deseo sexual.

 

—Tu atuendo de arcoíris no es lo suficientemente llamativo como para ignorar cómo me devoras con los ojos —declaró Tom con jovialidad.

 

Bill ya ni siquiera se avergonzó de su ropa.

 

—Es que me gustas, qué se puede hacer —dijo fresco.

 

También estaba que su entrepierna se quejaba de la desatención sufrida desde que su relación con Anis se fuese a la mierda. Si es que descontaba el horrible desliz con una chica virgen en una fiesta privada semanas atrás y un casi error fatal con su mejor amigo Georg, no tenía acción satisfactoria en más de dos meses.

 

—¿En qué piensas?

 

—En todo el sexo que no he estado teniendo últimamente —respondió con la misma frescura que antes, su nariz y ceño arrugados.

 

Tom parpadeó y luego liberó una carcajada que resonó como música en el ambiente hasta que un trueno cayó ahogando el sonido.

 

—No sé si sirve de consuelo patético o algo, pero estamos en las mismas. —Sí servía de consuelo. Bill suspiró, percibiendo el sonido continuo de la tormenta que azotaba las calles hasta que un trueno cayó cerca, y sin quererlo, saltó ligeramente en su asiento—. ¿Tienes miedo a las tormentas?

 

—Algo.

 

La cercanía inesperada de Tom, el calor de su cuerpo a través de las capas de tela, le hizo dejar caer los párpados un segundo. El beso que siguió no fue sorpresivo; todo lo contrario, había sido esperado desde la quinta o sexta copa. Los labios de Tom eran suaves y su lengua tenía un sabor inconfundible a vino, lo supo cuando entró en contacto con la suya, jugueteando y echándole más yesca al fuego. También percibió su olor a loción y tabaco, una fragancia varonil que lo envolvió tal como si fueran ataduras con las que no podía luchar. Con las que no le _apetecía_ luchar.

 

Sonrió. —¿Por qué?

 

—Para sosegar tu miedo por la tormenta —fue la respuesta idiota que obtuvo a su pregunta idiota. Bill no podía culpar a Tom, por lo que en vez de rodar los ojos, se limitó a besarlo de nuevo.

 

El nivel de alcohol y de deseo en sus venas era tan alto que lo que sucedía le anublaba más los sentidos en vez de avivárselos, volviéndolo no más que miembros ansiosos de complacer y ser complacidos. La lengua de Tom en su cuello, en su oreja izquierda, en la derecha, en su ombligo, en su erección, en sus testículos, su boca envolviéndolo con su calidez y humedad, su mano acariciándole la base. Ahí mismo Bill decidió que esa Navidad era mejor que las anteriores solo por tener a un hombre atractivo arrodillado ante él con innegables habilidades para dar sexo oral. Se quitó su bufanda y con manos temblorosas abrió los botones de su abrigo rojo para tener una mejor visión de Tom y disminuir el calor que tenía.

 

—Voy a terminar —avisó con voz débil. Tom no se apartó sino que, todo lo contrario, combinó más rítmicamente los movimientos de su mano con los de su boca hasta llevarlo al clímax—. Buen chico —balbuceó con una media sonrisa, sin negarse cuando el otro llegó a su altura y lo besó, obligándole a saborearse a sí mismo—. ¿Te lo tragaste todo? —preguntó cuando Tom se dejó caer a un costado del sillón.

 

—Sí —fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo.

 

—Buen chico —volvió a decir. Tom rió, y sin ceremonias, bajó su bragueta y sacó su dureza al aire libre—. ¿Es mi turno de ser un buen chico?

 

—¿Qué tan ebrio estás, Bill?

 

—Lo suficiente como para comportarme como un buen chico —contestó el mencionado moviéndose pausadamente en su dirección. Introdujo una mano debajo de la camiseta y sweater de Tom, arañando con delicadeza con sus uñas la piel de su pecho y estómago.

 

—Deja de decir eso, suenas medio estúpido, uh. —Bill no le hizo caso, más concentrado en quitarse su abrigo, revelando la sencilla playera que tenía debajo. Tom sonrió—. Ya no pareces un arcoíris viviente.

 

—Cállate, hablas mucho —censuró Bill, acariciándole sin preámbulos su masculinidad.

 

Embriagado por las tantas copas de vino que había consumido o no, a Tom le fue imposible lamentarse de la performance de Bill, su dedicación para darle placer. Había visto repetidas veces a su vecino pero siempre ignoró sus ganas de abordarlo y llegar a conocerlo; en primer lugar receloso porque la Navidad se acercaba y eso solía ser un mal augurio para él, y en segundo, por los escándalos sexuales que parecían plagar la vida del modelo y que habían salido en todos los medios a causa de la caótica y muy pública ruptura con Bushido, el rapero alemán más exitoso de la actualidad.

 

—¿Es verdad que cuando te iniciaste en el modelaje participabas en orgías? —preguntó haciendo una mueca cuando Bill apretó de más el testículo que tenía entre sus labios—. Sin dañar las joyas de la familia, ¿por favor?

                                                                                               

Bill se separó y bufó. —No. Nada es cierto, a excepción de, eh… —Con la cabeza más lúcida que momentos antes, retomó su labor de masturbar a Tom, esta vez con la mano y con apariencia pensativa—. No te conozco, no suelo hablar de eso porque no es incumbencia de nadie —masculló—, pero haré una excepción: es verdad que dormí con el agente que me descubrió. El resto es totalmente falso, las orgías, las drogas, la bulimia y anorexia, y no sé qué más. ¿Satisfecho?

 

Hubo una pausa. —No.

 

Fastidiado, Bill estaba por mandar a Tom al infierno cuando levantó la vista y advirtió la mirada juguetona que traía este e indicaba que no se refería a su conversación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?, se preguntó vagamente previo a demostrar lo bien que podía usar la lengua y su boca. Si alguien le cuestionaba, no negaría que la opción de no dejar que ningún centímetro de su cuerpo dejase de entrar en contacto con el de Tom había estado en su mente, sin embargo, eso bastaba, poder saborearlo, lograr arrancarle soniditos contenidos y escuchar su respiración agitada.

 

Quién sabe si más adelante tal vez podrían llegar a más. «¿Por qué no?», se dijo sin quejarse cuando unos dedos se enredaron en su cabello exigiendo más rapidez y el semen golpeó su garganta.

 

Minutos más tarde, la vela había sido apagada por precaución y estaban echados lado a lado en el suelo alfombrado encima de todas las mantas y cobertores que Tom poseía rodeados por una penumbra que solo era ocasionalmente rota por rayos y el estruendo de la tormenta. Bill se había puesto de nuevo su abrigo y jugaba con su bufanda, medio envuelto en los brazos de Morfeo, y sonriendo con pereza.

 

—Se podría decir que me has salvado la víspera navideña. —Tom, también medio adormitado, alzó una ceja y apretó su brazo para que siguiese hablando—. He tenido tres años consecutivos de pésima suerte.

 

—No creo que hayan sido tan malos.

 

—¿No crees? —preguntó Bill, poniéndose de costado para enfrentarlo—. El anteaño pasado tuve un accidente. En luz roja mi auto fue embestido por la camioneta de una vieja. Me rompí un brazo y tuve una contusión fuerte. Lo peor es que como me habían dado calmantes fuertes, ni siquiera pude dar razón de mi paradero a mi familia hasta un día después. ¿No es suficiente?

 

Ahora quien sonrió fue Tom. —A ver, qué más tienes.

 

—Se va a poner bueno —ironizó Bill—. Tres años atrás llegué a mi departamento después de pasar horas decidiendo cuál sería el regalo perfecto para mi novia, y adivina qué encontré: a la susodicha a cuatro patas y al que se supone que era un amigo cercano con las manos enterradas en sus caderas y… Si no soy más descriptivo y ofensivo es porque lo tengo superado. Los eché a puntapiés a ambos y lancé por la ventana los pendientes que le compré a la zorra gastando todo un sueldo en un ataque de ira.

 

—Ouch. ¿Recuperaste los pendientes?

 

—No —dijo Bill con pesar—. Lo del año pasado supongo que bien merecido me lo tengo por ser un maldito egoísta ambicioso que puso el dinero por encima de su familia. Para hacer corta la historia, la pasé solo en una habitación de hotel al otro lado del mundo bebiéndome la vida. ¿Ahora sí me crees? —Una risa suave llegó a sus oídos.

 

—Llegué a pensar que esta debía de ser una de las peores navidades que has pasado. Me refiero a que estás en compañía de un casi desconocido en un lugar donde hace frío —explicó Tom—, y acosado por una tormenta eléctrica que te produce miedo.

 

—Estar aquí contigo compensa, más o menos.

 

—¿Más o menos?

 

—¿Y cuál es tu historia? Sé que la Navidad no es para todos, pero debe haber algo más, dime cuál es tu misterio, señor Kaulitz. ¿Otra religión o secta? ¿Problemas familiares? ¿Qué?

 

—Las voces de mi cabeza me dicen que me quede aquí porque podría hacerle mucho daño a la gente cercana a mí —dijo Tom finalmente en un tono indescifrable.

 

¿Las voces? ¿Qué? Bill abrió los ojos en su máxima capacidad y se quedó congelado, sin sangre en las mejillas y el miedo recorriendo su espina dorsal. Para más efecto, un trueno cayó cerca y por microsegundos el ambiente se iluminó.

 

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

 

—No —dijo Tom riendo de pronto—. Hubieses visto tu cara.

 

—Gran hijo de puta —gruñó—. Por un momento creí que eras un esquizofrénico que sacaría un cuchillo escondido de algún lado y me destazaría. Ahora sí no te hagas el gracioso.

 

—Ya, ya, no te enojes —dijo dándole palmaditas en su hombro, a lo que Bill volvió a gruñir—. ¿Cómo explicártelo? Umh. Así como tú has tenido tu racha de navidades malas, yo he tenido consecutivas relaciones amorosas malditas y todas han coincidido en esta época. —Bill no entendía nada, y lo expresó—. Tus tres años desastrosos no se comparan con los cinco que yo tengo a cuestas.

 

—¿Cinco?

 

—Sí. Un año una novia me reveló que había salido embarazada y sin consultarme abortó porque primero era su carrera; no era que quisiese hijos con desesperación, pero no pude entender por qué había hecho eso sin ni siquiera decirme, ella no entendió que yo no entendiese y todo se acabó ahí mismo… Bien, lo siguiente sí admito que fue estupidez mía: conocí a una mujer según yo perfecta en la cena familiar, hija de amigos cercanos de mi abuela. Fue un flechazo a primera vista, conversamos toda la noche y nos acostamos al amanecer. Al par de días me entero que es casada.

 

—Sí que eres ingenuo o idiota —dijo Bill sin tacto. Tom le miró fijamente y exhaló aire, encogiendo un hombro.

 

—Otro, quedé atrapado en Nueva York y no llegué para la fecha, y como si fuera mi culpa que a un huracán se le ocurriese pasar por la ciudad, mi pareja me terminó por teléfono. Tengo más, ¿anécdotas? —ofreció—, igual de risibles y trágicas, pero lo peor fue la del año pasado, creo. Así como tú, encontré a mi prometida engañándome, aunque la diferencia está en que no era con un amigo, sino con mi padre. —Bill hizo un gesto de sorpresa y Tom pellizcó su mejilla—. Por eso decidí que este año no iniciaría nada con nadie y la pasaría solo, en especial lejos de mi familia.

 

—Tengo una duda. ¿Siempre estás con una chica o qué? Por lo que me cuentas tú no sabes el significado de soltería y hasta donde comprendo siempre te vas por el camino formal —dijo elevando una ceja—. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué te hizo buscarme si tenías en mente no conocer ni involucrarte con nadie en Navidad?, además de salirte de tu historia de puras mujeres.

 

—Nunca he dicho que solo haya estado con mujeres, y tú, arcoíris, eres muy atractivo. Fue el alcohol y que me sintiese solo. En cuanto a tu primera pregunta, pues sí, se me da fácil empezar relaciones y pongo todo de mí, aunque el problema es que nunca funcionan. Dime ridículo pero desde niño he querido encontrar a la persona indicada y empezar a vivir el “y vivieron felices para siempre”.

 

Bill parpadeó y nuevamente hizo un mohín, estando de acuerdo con Tom: —Dios mío, sí que suenas ridículo.

 

—Hey, prefiero denominarme romántico empedernido —dijo Tom sin ofenderse.

 

—La Ley de Murphy nos ha pateado el trasero a ambos repetidamente —enjuició Bill después de un breve silencio en el que comprobó que la tormenta amainaba. Debía pasar de media noche y oficialmente era Navidad—. Feliz Navidad —murmuró y sonrió ante su ocurrencia, bostezando—. Sabes, habría que enseñarle una lección a Murphy.

 

Bill se introdujo entre unas mantas e hizo que Tom lo imitara, poniéndose de costado y buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Era indiscutible que el sueño estaba ganando terreno y cuando Tom se rindió, también somnoliento, Bill acercó el rostro a su oreja.

 

—No nos conocemos mucho… o nada en realidad —dijo bostezando. Tom dejó caer los párpados—. Pero considero que mi maldición navideña se rompió al pasar aquí un buen rato y no estar revolcándome en mi propia autocompasión. No digo que yo sea un premio o que tenga el mejor carácter, pero al menos te aseguro que no abortaré nada, que no estoy casado o me resentiré a morir si es que te quedas atrapado por mal tiempo en alguna ciudad en una fecha importante. —Un bostezo y la nariz fría de Bill buscó refugio en el cuello de Tom—. Tampoco que te engañaré con alguien y mucho menos con tu padre porque ew, esas cosas no se hacen.

 

—¿No?

 

—No —contestó Bill bostezando por tercera vez—, y supongo que al punto al que quiero llegar es, ¿saldrías conmigo? —Cuarto bostezo… y silencio.

 

Los ojos Tom se abrieron. La lluvia en definitiva se había detenido y no hubo pasado ni treinta segundos antes de que la respiración de Bill se volviese acompasada dando muestras de lo dormido que estaba, derrotado por el alcohol que tenía todavía en el sistema y el cansancio. Con cuidado de no despertar al otro, Tom se deshizo de las mantas hasta quedar libre de levantarse. Fue hacia la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua directo del grifo, prendió un cigarrillo y suspiró. La respuesta a la pregunta dejada en al aire ya la sabía de antemano, probablemente la había sabido ni bien decidió bajar los cuatro pisos que lo separaban de su departamento, envalentonado por el escocés y la soledad. Solo quedaba cruzar los dedos de las manos y los pies para que del mismo en la que la “maldición de Navidad” de Bill se había roto, sucediese lo mismo con él.

 

Aplastó la colilla en un cenicero y retornó hacia donde reposaba la figura dormida de su vecino. Se acomodó, y cuando Bill se le pegó y dijo unas palabras incoherentes en su sueño, sonrió, de improviso muy optimista.

 

Murphy podía irse a la mierda.


End file.
